Necrobane
Zombiejiger, also known as Z''' and the '''Necrobane is a Titan Prince, the ruler of Necropolis and the author of Liber Necropolis. Appearance As a Titan Prince, Z has various different forms that he can take. Projection/Human The most common of Z's forms, an unnaturally pale, almost vampiric youth. He has short, spiked hair that is either silver or jet black depending on his mood. His eyes are purple and match the scarf he often wears over his black, grey and navy clothes. Sometimes he can be seen with a pair of headphones, or a blood-red, aggressive electric guitar. This form stands slightly taller than Sol's projection, and moves in much the same way when noncorporeal. Ultra Form A gunmetal and purple Ultra, with red eyes, crystals and color timer. He has Ultraseven-style protectors, a head resembling Geed's, a crest weapon with three holes through the sides, and a Mephisto Claw-like weapon on his arms. His markings are angular and aggressive in design. Titan Form A towering form armed with blades, spikes and tentacles. His skin is leathery and a pale grey color decorated with a purple-blue. Two fanged mouths stand out on this form's body, one taking up most of his eyeless head and the other in his chest. Eight tentacles emerge from each shoulder, and hang down to Z's bladed feet. His legs are reverse-jointed. This form is the closest to the Prince's true form. Avatar Z's preferred Avatar resembles a hybrid of his Titan form and an Egyptian Pharaoh. Heiroglyphs and the like decorate his body, which is strangely brightly-colored compared to his normal appearances. Strips of tattered cloth hang from his arms. Titles * Prince/Lord of Death: Reason is obvious. * Prince/Lord of the Dead: Same as above. * Prince/Lord of Undeath: Due to mastery of Necromancy. * Cardinal of Death: Same as the first two. * Shadow Throned: Describes his domain. * Dark Lord: Generic title. * King of Ghosts: Due to his control and duty concerning the dead. * Father of Ghosts: Due to the respect the dead have for him, similar to the title 'All-Father'. * Steward of the Dead: Z maintains the 'sanctity of death'. * Shadow Bearer: Refers to his powers. * Ghost Kin: Keeps a lot of dead things as subjects. * Horror Master: He also like things that are terrifying. * Glad-O-Blight: Basically 'glad'-'about'-'blights'. * Dead Tamer: Can control the dead. * Third of the Trinity: See poem about the trinity. * The Ogan of Sgail: The Cause of the Fear of the Dark. * Bringer of Blood: Self explanatory. * The End: See the aforementioned poem. * Necromancer Underlord: Due to the necromancer. * He Who Is Enthroned Upon the Dead: May be a metaphor, may be true. Personality Zombiejiger's personality would outwardly appear to reflect the world where he lives. Those not used to the Titan Prince find him a dark and brooding entity who enjoys being surrounded by death. However, the Necrobane is in fact a rather affable being with a rather morbid sense of humor. The Titan Prince enjoys reading and writing, having an entire personal library which, according to him, is second only to the The Librarium Infinitum. Here he keeps all the books written by the other great Titans as well as countless books on other subjects. Statues, trophies and relics of Zombiejiger's past are also displayed within. He is quite proud of his title as the Lord of Death, leading to his conflicts with Nyarlothotep and Vagash The Lich Queen. Since he was at a Necromancer's convention during Vagash's attempted invasion of Necropolis, he has been vying with Akreious to be able to decide the Lich Queen's fate, much to the Sol Entity Emissaries' annoyance. Zombiejiger wishes to remove Vagash's skull and pearl to display in his library. Somehow Zombiejiger is friends with the Titan Prince of Fire and Justice, the Lord of Cinders, despite their seemingly conflicting personalities and interests. He does, however, get along (almost) just as well with the chaotic Akreious. The Necrobane has a love for Power Metal. Nature Although he is a Titan, the Necrobane seems to have transcended beyond that term. History Zombiejiger the Necrobane is a Titan Prince and ruler of Necropolis. At one point he managed to talk Sol in to building him the Necrobane Praetorians and Necropolis War Sphinxes. Along with Akreious, he spectated the Trial of Sol. When an assassination attempt of Sol's incarnation failed, Sol sent the assassin to Necropolis, much to the Necrobane's delight. Zombiejiger later appeared on Morpheus with Akreious to witness Sol's final verdict on its fate. Afterwards the secretive death cult known as the Necrovore began to worship Z. Powers and Abilities *'Death-related Powers': As the Titan of Death, Undeath and Heavy Metal, Necrobane has powers related to death. **'Death Manipulation': The Necrobane can manipulate life and death, most commonly to revive deceased allies. Lesser uses create mindless undead, while with great concentration Zombiejiger can fully resurrect someone. **'Devour': Using his second mouth, Zombiejiger can devour an opponent's "soul" into a void. *'Osiris Onslaught': A storm of purple energy bolts that fall from the sky. *'Reality Warping': Zombiejiger can manipulate reality at whim, although he does not use this to the extent of Akreious. *'Magic User': As a necromancer, Zombiejiger has control over various types of magic including High Magic. *'Cosmic Awareness': A filtered form of omniscience, which lets the Necrobane automatically know what will affect him or what he wishes to know. *'Omnipotence of his Realm': Due to his nature, the Necrobane has complete and utter control over his realm. Incarnations *Osirian Erebus: A humanoid incarnation with purple eyes, who dresses in jet black. *Mephistopheles Erebus: A pale humanoid with bleached white hair and green/purple swirled eyes. *Nephthys *Ultraman Necro: An Ultra with control over death. *Necro Convoy: A powerful robot from a universe where normal incarnations are blocked. *Zombiejiger: The most well-known incarnation, a Titan that frequents the Rift Café. *Zombiejiger: A mechanoid Cyberbot and Chief Engineer of the Atlanta. *Zombiejiger: An alternate version of the above. *Zombiejiger: A cyborg Ultra Editor Admin. *Lotso F. Psikes: A random incarnation. Creations *'Necropolis': His realm and domain. *'Liber Necropolis' *'Harbingers': *'Watchers': *'Z Crystals': Category:Titan Princes Category:Zombiejiger Category:Characters